destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Eavesdrop Conversations (DAH!)
This page will attempt to outline all possible conversations that some N.P.Cs have in certain missions. These dialogue segments are usually well-humoured and funny, and intended to be satirical, like the rest of the game. It is important to note that these conversations are very easily disrupted if one of the participants is alerted or is somehow drawn away from their counterpart. Scanned thoughts and Pox's voice will also cut through through the dialogue, silencing the conversation permanently. A lot of conversations require the infinite brain juice cheat as these conversations last a while. Using this cheat is also essential to prevent the Majestic from jamming your holobob when you attempt to eavesdrop. As of yet, there is no dialogue excerpt or transcript, and if anyone can provide this, it would be immensely appreciated. Below is a list of all known conversations. Please add any you know you of WITH the mission name. - Earth Women Are Delicious: 1. Two girls talking between the cow paddock and merry-go-round. 2. A man and cowboy in front of the ferris wheel. - Alien Pool Party # Two young suburban men at a barbeque near the landing zone of the level. # Two police officers by a squad car down the road near the motel. - Televisions Of Doom # (Possibly one in this level, if memory serves me. Please, anyone, confirm.) - Aliens Stole My Brain Stem!: # A police officer talking with a married couple by their suburban house. # A police officer interrogating a woman in an open lawn space between houses. - Foreign Coorespondent: # After escorting the cook to Bert Whither's police officer guard, the two will have a brief conversation. It is easy to disrupt this one, I believe it is interrupted if you get too close. - Whatever Happened To Crypto-136: #At the first hill you pass as you head toward the crash site, you can overhear two undercover Soviet spies discussing plans to infiltrate the base. Though they share the same soldier models as everyone else, this is a unique encounter as it technically foreshadows the Russian opposition in the coming sequel. #In the crash site vicinity, two workers discuss strange occurences in "the main lab", and talk about the presence of an alien specimen. These two are also encountered again in the next level. #While collecting scrap pieces of 136's saucer remains, one of the objective sites has a Majestic agent and scientist engaging in a confrontation when the agent points out that the scientist's name is suspiciously not on the entry list. #Just outside the main gates of the (military?) base, a soldier and scientist are talking with each other. #Inside the (military?) base, a third Soviet spy is encountered, also in the guise of an American soldier. There is dialogue as usual, but this time the N.P.C actually engages Majestic agents when his cover is blown. If the player accidentally disrupts the dialogue, the entire scene can be very confusing, and you may be tempted to think it is an unintentional glitch. #UNKNOWN AREA 42 LEVEL: if memory serves me, there is a conversation in one of the three Area 42 missions, I fail to remember which. It is a conversation between Commander Jack Hicks (of the U.S air force; brown uniform) and soldier, discrediting General Armquist. We also learn in this conversation that Armquist's first name is Dick. #isn't exactly a conversation, but there is actually a level in Area 42 where you have to use a password to access the base. This is easily missible, as the player can just fly over the base perimeter fence, and there are no alert meter constraints. I *think* this was in the level The Mutant Menace, but it may have been Whatever Happened To Crypto 136? - The Mutant Menace # Just outside the mutant labs, behind some big crates,the two workers from before continue their discussion about the alien specimen. We learn in this conversation that Crypto-136 actually used his psychokinetic to try and escape the humans. Apparently he threw a chair at the agents trying to hold him down, but was eventually subdued. - Duck And Cover # Heading in the direction of the truck objective, you will come across a road where a truck has crashed, spilling explosives onto the road. The driver is being scolded by the sergeant, insisting he crashed because of a "giant squirrel". # Two scientists right next to the nuclear truck at the start, discussing its power as a weapon. - Furon Down # At the beginning, when in captivity, wait a moment before freeing yourself. The scientist examining you will scold the Majestic agents for providing dull cutting instruments. # Outside the hangar you start in, two scientists will be talking about their joyous experiences as children. These two can be disrupted if you make too much noise escaping your cell. # The workers examining your Disintegrator Ray all ponder as to what it is. One says "I served in Korea, and I ain't never seen a gun that looked like that." # Further along the mission, an agent orders some workers to "high-tail it to the barge". Beware, Pox's dialogue almost always cuts this one off if you're too hasty. # There is (I'm positive) another conversation where a Majestic agent tells off some workers for not working hard enough. I may be confusing it with the conversation listed above, but I'm positive there was another. # There may also be a conversation with the ferry driver and a worker, though this may be unlikely. Please verify. # Across the water, on Monroe Island, the ferry driver has a brief confrontation with a group of soldiers, headed by a "Private First Class Jerry Powalski". This one can be very glitchy due to Pox's voice, and sometimes the conversation fails to start for seemingly no reason. # Further up the island, off to the right, two soldiers are hiding in the shade of a tree, discussing a potential war with the communists. # There MAY be a conversation in the vicinity of the crane/saucer, though I could be mistaken. - Mr Crypto Goes To Capitol City # This COULD be in any of the Capitol City missions, but I'm sure in this mission, there are two soldiers in a parking lot, apparently lost. One of them ("Earl") talks about a red dot on the map they've been following, and the other says impatiently that it's a ketchup stain from his hotdog. # Two Majestic agents in a "keep off the grass" hideout are arguing. One scolds the other for apparently accidentally raising the "secret" room from the ground. He compares him to a 1930s comedian. # An agent at a road junction is mocked by two soldiers for apparently applying a double-negative in his speech. He asks "What are you, the grammar police!?" (This may be from another mission in Capitol City, however I'm sure this is in this one). - The Lone Gunman # Along the path of the convoy, there is a roadblock erected by some Majestic agents, and they are arguing about something. One of the agents, with a unique voice actor, is a stereotypical gay. # President Huffman's speech can be heard if you approach the crowd while in a holobob. Unfortunately, due to bad programing (most likely an oversight), you can never hear this speech in its entirety as his assassination must be carried out within a restrictive time-limit before the mission will fail. - Shocking Developments # There may be a conversation in this level, but this is merely a hunch as I have not explored much of it thoroughly before. Please verify. And that's all! Please feel free to add to this collection, or even be an absolute legend and upload a video for all of them (remember to disable music). Please leave comments below that may help!